Imperfections
by Darklightning22714
Summary: Franziska realizes that imperfections aren't so bad after all. FranziskaXAdrian. OneShot. Spoilers to PW2.


**Imperfections **

No, I don't own PW. I don't own anything.

NOTE: There is implied (OK, declared.) FranziskaXAdrian. Don't like, don't read. Minor GS2 Spoilers.

Also, props to Can't FakeTheFunk and her fic "Follow the Fool" which converted me to Franziska/Adrianism. This shallow oneshot is blown out of the water by the greatness of that fic. If you haven't read it, please do. If you have, I recommend the other fic she has, "Perfection", a sort of prelude to Follow the Fool. But, what am I doing? On with the fic!

I

The prodigy to the von Karma name; Franziska von Karma stared aimlessly at the wooden door leading to the outside world. Her legs shook, and all she wanted to do was go back to the bed, her only place of sanctuary. However despite this, her legs protested against moving. The bout between Franziska and the door continued, for, Franziska didn't know how long. However Franziska gave up on the staring contest, and her head dropped downwards, her seeing orbs brimming with tears. Not even being shot in the arm hurt this much.

II

What had she done? Her mind seemed to fixate over this question. In her normal state she would have been able to give a crisp complete answer. Yet, right now, it seemed to be speechless, in a sort of shock. In an attempt to ease the pain she decided to try and answer the foolish question. "I got rid of a distraction." That was her answer. "Distraction. Distraction. Distraction." The word echoed in her mind as if it was a seemingly endless cavern. It was true; she had been a distraction of the highest caliber. Her legs tingled as they dozed off, but Franziska, lost in her thoughts, didn't pay any attention. It was true; she had been a distraction of the highest caliber. Normally Franziska would consider this a victory, however then came another annoying question. "But didn't you enjoy it?" Franziska paused for a second before admitting defeat, she had enjoyed it. Going out to eat with her at her favorite place, admitting secrets that nobody else, not even Miles, knew about. It was really quite… liberating. Inwardly she gave a hard and pained laugh.

III

It was more than that though. It wasn't just secrets. Franziska had noticed that she worried for the other woman's safety. She had merely assumed that she felt guilty for the purely stupid deal she had made with her. "_Refuse to testify, what was I thinking?"_ She muttered with an extremely bitter chortle. However even when the other women told her to not worry about it, she continue to worry. Even when the other woman told her to forget about it, she continued to remember. Eventually it impacted her work. She moved back to LA to ensure the woman's safety. She just couldn't concentrate. Her mind now chose the perfect time to replay the horrid scene.

"_Adrian" she had called to the orange haired woman, who quickly turned around. "Yes Franziska?" The woman replied. "Aren't we going to go out to eat?" Her face showed slight confusion. "Ermm… yes, that was the original plan." Her eyes darting straight at Adrian, appraising her coolly. "Look Adrian, I know you have become rather attached to me." Adrian didn't say anything. "I also understand that Co-Dependency is something that you can't control." Adrian still didn't respond, Franziska noticed a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, however she plowed on. "However I'm not willing to continue this. You frustrate me Ms. Adrian Andrews. You distract me, and I just can't do this anymore. I'm not Celeste Adrian, nor am I a clone of her." Adrian began to protest, tears causing her eyes to sparkle, some of those tears landing on her glasses, others destined to drop onto the wood flooring. However Franziska interrupted her. "GO!" She screeched. Adrian ran out, tears still falling._

_IIII _

Franziska stopped the flow of remembrance right there. She realized what a _fool_ she was. She had tried to get Adrian away from her so that she could become the "perfect" prosecutor again. However she realized right then how much she truly needed Adrian Andrews. While it was true that Adrian was imperfect, co-dependant, too kind for her own good, really that balanced her strives for perfection, something she knew she needed to work on, and her harshness. She really was the Yin to her Yang, as weird as that sounded to her. She searched for a word in her vocabulary that would describe her feelings perfectly, although she didn't find one, _love_ appeared to make enough sense to her. Not perfect, but it was still good enough. Franziska needed Adrian's imperfection, as illogical as that sounded.

IIIII

Franziska finally stood up, wincing as pain surged through her legs, but she didn't care. She stumbled through the dark searching for her red cell phone. It took her some time, and she finally located the red cell phone, noting the time; 2:40 AM. She stifled a yawn then flipped open the cell phone, putting down the buttons containing the perfectly imperfect numbers, and then pushed the round CALL button. Then she waited. Instead of the familiar click of the phone, he heard 4 rings, then the answering machine kicked in. "Hello, this is Adrian Andrews. If you wish to leave a message, then wait for the beep." While she awaited, she marveled at how care-free Adrian's voice sounded. It sounded so innocent, so care-free. This was the 1st time she had realized when her voice had started having such a beautiful quality. _Even since we started being together._ That caused her stomach to feel even heavier, as though somebody had just force-fed her a bowling ball. A feeling quite unique to her, but she decided to worry about it later.

IIIIII

Finally she noticed that the beep had sounded. She tried to come up with the words to tell her how she felt, and she ended up saying the most cliché, foolish, and imperfect thing she could think of. "I'm sorry."

IIIIIII

And that's it! Want to tell me how you just wasted 10-20 minutes of your life, well then tell me in a review! R&R!


End file.
